It was only for a moment
by Auru24
Summary: Why you did it danna.../ It doesn't was my intention.../Yes it was! Now we don't have a solution/Yes we have.../What are you talking...you...


It was only for a moment…

"Un? Danna?"

"Yes, Deidara, it's me, Sasori" said a redhead.

"But Danna, aren't you dead?" asked the blond.

"Yes, but it appears that Kami-sama has given me another chance…"

Deidara broke down crying because he had though for so long that Sasori had departed the land of the living.

"Danna, I-I can't believe it…" said the blue-eyed man with tears streaking down his face.

"Deidara…" Sasori quickly took Deidara's head and held it close to himself, comforting him against his chest.

Deidara felt overwhelmingly happy that Sasori had returned to him, but he felt something strange, something that he had never felt before. It was… it was SASORI?

Deidara rose to his feet, and looking at Sasori, put a hand to his chest and felt it; what he felt underneath his fingertips was not the wood he was so used to, but flesh. He was no longer a puppet but a HUMAN! But how?

"Danna you…"

"I'm alive, Deidara…"

"But how...? Although Kami-sama has given you another chance, you are…"

"I know, but it seems that Kami-sama has the power to do anything, and I asked that if I was returned to this world, that I be given a new body. I hope that doesn't bother you…" responded Sasori.

"Not at all un!" Deidara said.

"Good, Deidara" whispered Sasori taking his friend's face in his hands and pulling him in for a tender, sweet kiss…

Deidara was surprised. Although it felt very good, like nothing he had felt from his Danna, all this time the kiss felt so hot that he removed his mouth from Sasori's lips and began to kiss his way down the other man's neck; something Sasori had not expected…

"Deidara, what are you doing?"

"Don't you want to do this with me Danna?" the blonde asked.

"It's not that, it's just that…" Sasori pulled away from the other man for a moment, pushing him gently to one side, "I've only just gotten here, and I want to spend most of my time with you Deidara, but this will have to wait, do you understand?"

"Oh… I'm sorry Danna un…" the blonde said, bowing his head at being slightly put off.

"You don't have to worry Deidara, " Sasori murmured, kissing his friend on the forehead, "now we are only going to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah! Un!"

Deidara and Sasori both climbed into bed together; the redhead hugging his friend close from behind while Deidara held tightly to the arms wrapped around his chest.

Sasori whispered to him.

"Deidara, I couldn't live without you in heaven, I would feel empty without you…"

"Me too Danna, but… I'm so… tired…" mumbled the blonde as he slipped into sleep.

"Good night by beautiful blonde…"

…

It was the next morning, Deidara found himself tangled in the sheets of his bed. He was very tired, and couldn't remember what time he had fallen asleep; bu he remembered having spoken to Sasori, and having kissed him. Deidara turned again to see if his Danna was there, but he was gone…

"Was it just a dream? But what could it have been if not a dream?"

The blonde began thinking, and asking himself questions that he couldn't answer until… he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Deidara, you're up?" asked a certain redhead.

It was Sasori! It wasn't only a dream!

"Yeah Danna!" Deidara exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Sasori took a better look around the place where his friend lived; there was clay everywhere, making him ask…

"Deidara, do you have a job?"

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm an artist, a sculptor, that's why I've got so much clay in my room…" he replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's good…"

"Oh! That reminds me, I've got to go to an art exhibition. Sorry Danna, I have to leave, but I'll be back by nightfall…"

"It's okay Deidara…" the redhead responded.

Deidara washed up and changed his clothes and was on his way rather quickly, but just as he was about to leave, Sasori stopped him.

"What's up Danna?" the blond asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasori retorted, quirking an eyebrow at the other man.

"I don't think so, I've already-"He didn't finish the sentence, because his chilly lips were quickly kissed and warmed by Sasori's mouth. Gradually the redhead abandoned his maw in order to move himself down to Deidara's neck.

With his lips against Deidara's throat, Sasori whispered…

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm sorry Danna, I'd love to stay here, but I have to go… I'll be back tonight, okay?"

"Fine, it's okay Deidara but don't be late…"

With a reassuring nod, Deidara left the house.

Sasori, with the whole day and nothing to do… was seriously bored. But he knew, that at the end of the day, his blonde would return and the two of them would be alone as before…

Sasori asked himself…

"Uhh… how boring. What am I going to do until Deidara comes back? Perhaps I would be able…"


End file.
